Morph Maya
Morph Maya Morph Maya allows the user to transform parts of their bodies, or themselves, into various animal/beast parts. With the use of their Mayax they can will their body to transform into various forms that resemble animal parts with the given use of those parts as well. This Maya is a bit more creative based: If it's animal in nature, or exists in nature naturally, those parts can be replicated. If it doesn't exist it would need approval before inclusion in the RP. The counter to Morph Maya is Alchemy Maya. The techniques and spells include but are not limited to: Beginner Level Wielders Morph users of this level can change very minor parts of their body into different parts. Nothing larger than single parts of limbs can change, like the hands or the eyes. The more complex the change will cause an increase in Mayax drain, even with beginner level spells. Claws- The user wills their fingernails to turn into razor sharp claws. These claws have the strength of strong bone and can cause serious wounds on whatever is it by it. Bird Eyes- The eyes of the user morph into those of a bird's. This grants them increased detail to visual observations and movement within a short distance. Bear Hands- With the hands of a bear, the user can acquire the aesthetics and strength of a bear in their grip. This is an advanced beginner spell: it includes the bear claws and bear strength but only to the user's hands. This will cause an increase of Mayax usage without more practice. Apprentice Lever Wielders At this level Morph users can extend the range of their influence to entire limbs. Nothing beyond the limbs can be morphed at once but the user can refine the use of their single parts morphing now. The more complex the change the greater the drain on the user. Gorilla Arms- The user turns both their arms into those of a small gorilla's. Their physical strength in these limbs are greatly increased as a result and can pack quite a wallop. Taking Flight- The user is able to grow wings, though depending on their skill, they might not be big enough to make them fly. Hawk Vision- The user increases the strength of their previous spell into something a lot stronger. With great precision they can see in extreme detail up to medium ranges. Expert Level Wielders This level of Morph is an achievement to all who can reach this far. At this stage the Morph user can turn all parts of their body, simultaneously, into the form of which they choose. Although it isn't a 1:1 transformation they will take on the traits of whatever form they choose. This full body transformation is still quite taxing even at this level of mastery. All levels of spells below this can be done with relative ease, but even a master should be careful with how much they transform. Silverback Rage- Taking on the appearance of a Silverback Gorilla, the user gains the toughness and strength of such animal. Griffin Transformation- The user takes on the form of a quadruped bird with wings sprouting from its back. This form makes the user the apex predator of the sky next to Dragons. Eagle's Blessing- Taking on its most advanced form, the user's eyes are now binoculars. The user can decipher extreme detail from even the longest of distances.Category:Magic